The present invention relates to a telephone answering device capable of amplifying only a calling party's name upon receiving a call so as to be heard by persons in proximity to the device.
There are some prior art of devices which request the calling party to speak his name and amplify his voice upon receiving of a call, for example, JAPAN 57-23353 (A) or JAPAN 57-26953 (A) by the same applicant. These devices usually record a mark or a signal after the first outgoing message requesting the calling party's name to amplify and energize an amplifying circuit to amplify the voice of a calling party and after a couple of seconds record the second outgoing message. But these means to record a mark between the first and the second outgoing message for a couple of seconds continuously is sometimes difficult for general use.